beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Date
The Date is when Foxfire and Cheetor go on a double date along with Justin and Wind-Rider. Although the latter is unaware that it is a date at all. 'Summary' The day goes by with any other aboard the Axalon, seeing it's the weekend. However, Jackfoot asks Foxfire of the dating life between her and Cheetor. She responds it's a good experience, but once Jackfoot asks if it's boring, she responded in a positive. Back in the Seyvont residence, Justin is in a rude awakening, as he finds Wind-Rider, sleeping in his bed, wearing nothing but her shirt. She awakens, snuggling up to him, as she's glad to be awakened with her lover, until Aelita busts into the room, claiming that it's not true whatsoever. The end result is a comedic tug of war between both girls, as Justin is right in the middle. After the fight and the kids are all dressed, Cheetor races in to talk to Justin about some advice on dating. Justin is uncertain on that matter either, until Rachel points out that if there's a problem, then the two boys should have a double date with the girls. Once Wind-Rider and Aelita hear this, they race to Justin to ask to come along with him. Justin decides to take Wind-Rider out on the town, mostly because she's unfamiliar with Antigo; seeing the logic in that, Aelita concedes to defeat, as she sighs heavily. But Rachel whispers that it doesn't mean she can't follow them in secret. Back on the Axalon, hearing the news of the double date, Foxfire is overjoyed on the first outing with Cheetor in Antigo. With Foxfire, Cheetor, and Wind-Rider in human form, the four venture on to the amusement part that was currently going on at Antigo that day. following them was Aelita, wearing a trench coat and had Jackfoot in her backpack. The Bunny Maximal warned her not to look too hard, she might not like the idea. Aelita assured her that she was only observing them, making sure nothing bad would happen. The day followed with them riding the roller coaster, bumper cars, and even on one of the faster rides. All of which Aelita was riding behind them, and getting frightened, sick, or pushed around. So far, she was the only one not having much of a good time. At the end of the day, Foxfire and Cheetor feel like their date went on pretty well. Wind-Rider told Justin that she had a good day too, and attempted to kiss him... but all he did was give her a high-five. He rushed to the bathroom, as she sighed in defeat, feeling that although he was a smarty, he was kind of dense in being a relationship. But at that moment, Wind-Rider called out Aelita, causing the blue-haired girl to step out, as Wind-Rider playfully berated her on spying on her. It was at that moment, Wind-Rider asked why she was spying on her and the others during the day. Jackfoot told Aelita to be honest and prepare for the worst. Aelita took a deep breath, and finally asked Wind-Rider to stop teasing Justin so much on this pretend love. Wind-Rider frowned, almost becoming determined, as she walked past her, and stated that her feelings for Justin were genuine, leaving Aelita in fear that she may end up losing him. It was at that realization... that Aelita realized that she was in love with Justin. 'Quotes' How the heck did I think that up? And why do our kids look like Cheetor?! - Wind-Rider after she fantasizes about Justin proposing to her. seeing Justin blush Wind-Rider:'' Ahh, he's blushing. I never imagined him looking this hot with an embarrassed look on his face.'' pulls his jacket off, planning to give it to a shivering Wind-Rider in human form Wind-Rider:'' He's taking his clothes off?! But it's too soon to go to that level; I don't have that much experience! And I don't know if we're physically compatible!!!'' Aelita: "Please stop teasing Justin, Wind-Rider." Wind-Rider: "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm serious on how I feel about Justin. Maybe you should do the same." Category:Chapters